pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Armaldo
/ |evofrom=Anorith |gen=Generation III |species=Plate Pokémon |type=Rock |type2=Bug |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |metweight=68.2 kg |imweight=150.4 lbs. |ability=Battle Armor |dw=Swift Swim |body=06 |egg1=Water 3 |color=Gray |male=87.5 |evo= }} Armaldo (Japanese: アーマルド Aamarudo) is a / -type Fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Evolution Armaldo is the evolved form of Anorith, which evolves once level 40 is reached. Anime *Professor Proctor's Armaldo *Dr. Kenzo's Armaldo *Nando's Armaldo Game info Game locations |type= |rubysapphire=Evolve Anorith |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Anorith |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Anorith |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Anorith |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Anorith (HeartGold only) |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Anorith |bwrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |type= |gen=III |ruby=Armaldo's tough armor makes all attacks bounce off. This Pokémon's two enormous claws can be freely extended or contracted. They have the power to punch right through a steel slab. |sapphire=Armaldo is a Pokémon species that became extinct in prehistoric times. This Pokémon is said to have walked on its hind legs, which would have been more convenient for life on land. |emerald=Armaldo usually lives on land. However, when it hunts for prey, it dives beneath the ocean. It swims around using its two large wings. |firered=Protected by a hard shell, its body is very sturdy. It skewers prey with its claws to feed. |leafgreen=Protected by a hard shell, its body is very sturdy. It skewers prey with its claws to feed. |diamond=It went ashore after evolving. Its entire body is clad in a sturdy armor. |pearl=It went ashore after evolving. Its entire body is clad in a sturdy armor. |platinum=It went ashore after evolving. Its entire body is clad in a sturdy armor. |heartgold=Its enormous, retractable claws can cut through most anything. Its entire body is clad in sturdy plates. |soulsilver=Its enormous, retractable claws can cut through most anything. Its entire body is clad in sturdy plates. |black=It went ashore after evolving. Its entire body is clad in a sturdy armor. |white=It went ashore after evolving. Its entire body is clad in a sturdy armor. |black 2=It went ashore after evolving. Its entire body is clad in a sturdy armor. |white 2=It went ashore after evolving. Its entire body is clad in a sturdy armor. |x=Its enormous, retractable claws can cut through most anything. Its entire body is clad in sturdy plates. |y=Protected by a hard shell, its body is very sturdy. It skewers prey with its claws to feed. |or=Armaldo’s tough armor makes all attacks bounce off. This Pokémon’s two enormous claws can be freely extended or contracted. They have the power to punch right through a steel slab. |as=Armaldo is a Pokémon species that became extinct in prehistoric times. This Pokémon is said to have walked on its hind legs, which would have been more convenient for life on}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr= |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr= |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr= |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Armaldo_BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Armaldo XY.gif |orasspr = Armaldo XY.gif}} Gallery 348Armaldo_AG_anime.png 348Armaldo_Dream.png 348Armaldo_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.jpg Trivia Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon